A Very Convergence Christmas Eve
by The Convergence
Summary: For Clover: Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Convergence, not a creature was stirring, except maybe the monsters.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Clover  
 **Character:** Han Solo  
 **Other Characters Used:** Poe Dameron  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **A Very Convergence Christmas Eve**

 _Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Convergence, not a creature was stirring, except maybe the monsters._

* * *

The Convergence changed yet again, not that the residents weren't used to it, but this time there were decorated trees and boxes with ribbon and everyone seemed happy as opposed to... How they usually felt. Some people didn't understand it, in particular, those from the Star Wars world. Though those from the Lord of the Rings world might have trouble understanding it as well, this story really isn't about them.

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Convergence

Not a creature was stirring, except maybe the monsters.

Stockings appeared over fireplaces, as if by magic

But the Convergence must have done it itself, since it isn't magic.

Most of the residents were nestled, all snug in their beds

Except for Han Solo from Star Wars, who just couldn't sleep that night.

And neither could Poe Dameron, as fate would have it.

So Han left his house for a walk around the houses

And outside Poe's house, there arose such a clatter

He sprang from his living room sofa to see what was the matter.

Away to the window he flew like a flash

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

But alas, it was just Han Solo sneezing outside his house.

"Are you cold out there, Han?" Asked Poe.

"Yes, I am." Han answered. "I can't sleep. These trees with lights are putting me off."

"It's probably just another one of the world's changes." Poe replied.

"Yes, it probably is." Han agreed.

"I think, though, that it's celebrating something." Poe shrugged.

"You're probably right." Han said. "Too overdecorated. Something's up."

"Suppose you can Google it." Poe took out his phone.

"These things are weird." Poe said as he fiddled with it.

"So what's up with the Convergence?" Han asked.

"Nothing. Apparently, it's just Christmas." Poe answered.

"What's that?" Han asked. "It sounds weird."

"It's a day to exchange be nice to each other and eat food." Poe looked down at his phone.

"Sounds really strange." Said Han. "But nothing stranger than usual."

"And an old fat man goes down your chimney to give you presents." Poe added.

"Okay. Yeah. That is stranger than usual." Said Han.

"His name is Santa." Said Poe. "And he only comes if you're asleep."

"Wow." Han was left speechless. "This world is stranger than I thought."

"Go home, try to sleep." Began Poe. "You'll find a present under your tree."

"The one that just sprang up overnight?" Han asked.

"Yeah, that one." Poe nodded.

"Why would someone break into my home to give me a present?" Han asked.

"I don't know." Poe shrugged. "This world doesn't give reasons for anything."

"That's true." Han agreed. "Everything about this world is strange."

"Don't forget to leave a cookie or a mince pie out for Santa." Said Poe.

"What?" Han asked. "Why would I do that?"

"Because it's tradition." Poe showed Han his phone. "Do it and you get a present."

"It's not my tradition. I don't even know this Santa person." Said Han.

"Things would be simpler at home in the Star Wars world." Poe took his phone back.

"Definitely." Han snorted. "All the changes in this place are giving me a headache."

"So are you going to leave a snack for Santa?" Poe asked.

"Will I get a present?" Han asked.

"I don't know." Poe shrugged. "They say on the Google that he's made up."

"But who can tell since we're also made up." Han finished.

"Yeah." Poe nodded. "The Convergence is a strange place."

Han snorted. "Yeah. You're telling me."

"Anyway, good night, Han. Tell General Leia I said hi." Poe said. "And Merry Christmas."

"Yes. Merry Christmas and good night to you too, Poe." Han said.

Poe went to his bed and tried his hardest to sleep.

Han Solo went back to his house and did the same.

The next morning, Han awoke and under his tree was a present

Thinking what Poe said was right, he went to examine it

There was a card on the neatly wrapped present and it read;

'Merry Christmas to you, Han Solo. From Santa'

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
